<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Storm by pearl_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780040">After the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles'>pearl_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, Missing Scene, ah yes...another southern raiders fic..., exactly what the world needed, the southern raiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the immediate aftermath of her confrontation with Yon Rha, Katara grapples with the anger that lingers, and the hatred towards Zuko that doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their ride to Ember Island was silent. Katara had wordlessly taken Appa’s reins after her confrontation with Yon Rha, and she’d remained wordless since. She knew that Zuko wouldn’t attempt conversation when he couldn’t see her face and gauge her reaction, especially right after such a deeply discomfiting experience. </p><p>Zuko was predictably quiet for most of the ride, which only made it more surprising when Katara suddenly heard his voice rise over the wind whistling by their ears. “It’s getting dark. We should set up camp.” </p><p>“We didn’t need to set up camp on our trip here.” </p><p>“Ember Island’s a lot farther, and we left later in the day. We shouldn’t keep going in the dark, especially when Appa’s getting tired.” </p><p>Katara opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by a grumble of agreement from the air bison. The low tone rumbled through the saddle, and she knew she was outvoted. “...Alright. You keep an eye out for somewhere we can land.” </p><p>It only took a few minutes for Zuko to spot a small patch of land hidden by an ledge above, giving them just enough cover to avoid being seen by any Fire Nation war balloons that could fly by. He was on the ground first, and Katara slid off Appa to find him suspiciously bent over a bush, shoulders rising with his deep breaths. A grin rose unbidden to her lips when she realized that Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation, firebending master to the Avatar, still got airsick from riding Appa. </p><p>By the time he straightened up, Katara had already gotten their packs to the ground and the saddle off of Appa, who was quick to roll over onto his back with a rumble of relief. “Can I, um...can I help with anything?” </p><p>“I don’t really want my tent smelling like vomit, thanks.” A low blow, sure, but her nerves were still feeling frayed and she was itching for an excuse to let her temper loose a little. Instead she felt an uncomfortable mix of surprise and shame when the only response she got was a resigned sigh. </p><p>She shoved her discomfort aside in favor of focusing on setting up her tent. Maybe she was overly careful in her adjustments of the tentpoles and stretching of the material. Maybe she didn’t need to get her blankets perfectly in the center of the enclosed space. Maybe she shouldn’t have spent a full minute staring at the cloth wall, lost in thought, momentarily overwhelmed by confusion over her own actions. Maybe then she wouldn’t have been so surprised to leave her tent and find not only Zuko’s tent set up, but a campfire going and fish cooking over it. </p><p>“You’re...making dinner?” </p><p>Zuko jumped, the flames of the campfire spiking for a split second as he whipped around to look at her from where he was crouched by the cooking fish. “Yeah! Is that ok? I thought you were already asleep, so…” </p><p>“So you made a fish for me?” </p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you up to cook, but I didn’t want you to sleep without eating.” </p><p>“Oh.” Katara could only stare at the odd picture of the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation squatting by probably-burned fish. She knew what words she should say, but she couldn’t seem to bring them to her lips. “That...that was nice of you.” </p><p>“I have my moments,” Zuko scoffed. He turned back to the fire, but not before Katara could spot the embarrassed tilt to his smile. “They should be done soon. Do you want fire flakes with yours?” </p><p>“No, that’s ok.” </p><p>A heavy silence fell over the campsite, broken only by the crunching of the burnt fish skin. It had been a while since Katara’s campsite work was done so quickly, and her restlessness channeled itself into making her doubts rise again. Without the distraction of making dinner or setting up the campsite, her mind was free to circle back to every decision she had made that day, every cowardly flinch from Yon Rha, every throb of anger that had pumped through her and screamed at her to let those ice shards meet their mark. </p><p>Had she blown her chance at justice? Should she have seen her revenge through? It would have been the easiest thing in the world, to send those frozen points into his heart and those eyes wide with fear. All she’d needed to do was let them finish their descent. So why? Why hadn’t she? Why couldn’t she finish the job? Was it an act of mercy? Or an act of weakness? </p><p>She didn’t realize that the flames of the campfire had gotten blurry with tears, nor did she notice the saltiness that grew with each bite of fish. What finally snapped her out of her thoughts was a hand carefully, gently landing on her shoulder. “Katara?” </p><p>Her mouth opened to respond, to mutter some reassurance while she shrugged off the hand. But all that escaped her was a sob, tearing out of her before she could slap her hands over her mouth. “Katara?!” </p><p>She wanted to shrug him away, she wanted to tell him to leave her alone. “I should’ve done it, I should’ve ended it.” </p><p>“You did. You faced him. You made him face what he did.” </p><p>“It wasn’t enough, I should’ve done more-” </p><p>“Did you want to?” </p><p>“I thought I did. I thought I’d be able to, but I was too weak.” </p><p>“Katara, you’re not weak.” </p><p>“You don’t know that! You don’t know <em>me!</em>” His hand froze, his thumb no longer rubbing gentle circles against her shoulder. Guilt tasted sour in Katara’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough to bring an apology to her lips. </p><p>Eventually he pulled away, but he didn’t leave her side, and she didn’t know if she felt more relieved or annoyed at his insistence to stick by her. “You’re right. I don’t know you, not really. But I know what I saw, and it wasn’t weakness.” </p><p>“I let my mother’s killer go. I was supposed to avenge her, and I couldn’t do it.” </p><p>“And it looked like the hardest thing you’ve ever done.” She finally spared a glance for him, and found him staring into the embers of the fire, the flickering light sharpening the lines of his scar. “You didn’t just face your mom’s killer. You had to face your past, and what he did to you. That was never going to be easy.” </p><p>He finally met her gaze, his golden eyes glowing in the firelight. They were both still in their dark bandit clothes, and she could see the streaks on his face from where the rain and his sweat had mixed and dried. </p><p>Yet the strong set of his jaw and the solemn admiration in his eyes suddenly reminded her that she was sitting next to a deposed crown prince, one who had turned his back on his own family and country to do the right thing. If anyone could understand the hardship of facing a painful past, it was him. </p><p>The lump in her throat finally eased a little, though she still had to swallow forcefully before she could speak again. “Thank you, for...for dinner.” </p><p>Zuko blinked in surprise, cheeks flushing just enough to be visible in the firelight. “Oh, yeah...yeah, of course.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Her joints ached when she got to her feet, and every muscle in her body reminded her of all the fighting and bending she’d done that day. Zuko didn’t make any move to leave his seat, his focus returned to the now-dwindling fire. “And Zuko?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>His eyes shouldn’t have looked so hopeful when they met hers again, and she shouldn’t have felt a shy flush warm her skin. But it had been a long, strange day, and she didn’t feel like examining anymore of her feelings right then. “Um...sleep well.” </p><p>“Thanks...you too, Katara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been pretty much finished in my WIPs for a WHILE, but I just never? posted it?? for some reason?? So here it is, several months old lol I just wanted to post a little something for my Zutara mutuals on Tumblr in between Shinkane Week winding down and the spring Old Guard Femslash Fortnight coming back (which I WILL finish this time). </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>